


Speak Now or Forever Hold Your Peace

by xswestallen



Category: Supergirl (TV 2015)
Genre: Bisexual Kara Danvers, Coming Out, F/F, Friends to Lovers, Jealousy, Not Actually Unrequited Love, Sexual Tension, Sexuality Crisis, Supercorp endgame
Language: English
Status: In-Progress
Published: 2018-10-21
Updated: 2018-10-26
Packaged: 2019-08-05 05:02:17
Rating: Not Rated
Warnings: No Archive Warnings Apply
Chapters: 2
Words: 2,042
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/16361315
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/xswestallen/pseuds/xswestallen
Summary: Kara is in denial of the fact she's fallen in love with her best friend. But, at least she has plenty of time to figure out her feelings, right? That's what she thought, until Lena Luthor and James Olsen announce their engagement. With their wedding only weeks away, Kara is running out of time to decide if she should confess her true feelings, or forever hold her peace.





	1. 31 Days

The gleam of sunlight sparkling in the princess cut, ten carat, flawless diamond blinded Kara-though not as much as her best friend's news. Kara stared, slack jawed and wide eyed, not believing what was happening.

"We wanted you to be the first to know." Lena Luthor said, affection evident in her voice. She was holding up her hand to display her engagement ring. "James just asked me this morning while we watched the sun rise."

James Olsen stood proudly beside her, looking somehow taller than he ever had. His arm curled around Lena's waist. A smile softened his usual stoic expression.

Still completely shocked, Kara kept staring, speechless. She noticed a hint of worry in Lena's eyes. Realizing how awkward she must be making the moment, Kara cleared her throat and attempted to speak in an even keeled voice.

"Oh.. Wh- Wow." She stuttered. "C- congratulations."

James furrowed his brows. "You ok, Kara?"

"Yeah!" She blurted out too suddenly to be casual. "I'm just uh- a little surprised, that's all. You've only been together what, like a month?"

Lena breathed out a laugh. "Time has flown by, hasn't it? It seems like just yesterday we were meeting for the first time. But, the end of the month will mark our one year anniversary."

"One year, wow. That's... nice." Kara said. She knew she'd failed to sound happy, but thankfully Lena and James didn't seem to notice.

"What a year it's been." James remarked.

"Isn't a year too soon to get engaged? I mean, it's just that uh- I was reading an article the other day about how couples in our generation are dating much longer before getting married. It's actually a good thing because it's lowering the divorce statistic. Have you thought about that? Maybe, it's a good idea to just stay dating for a little longer. Like a year or two, or more." Kara anxiously scratched her head as she rambled. 

James shrugged off Kara's advice. "When you know it's the one, why wait?"

Lena didn't say anything. She didn't look at James, instead she appeared very interested in looking at her own shoes. Kara tried to catch Lena's eye, but couldn't.

James now took notice of Kara's odd reaction. "Look, I know this is kind of sudden. But, me and Lena are happy together. We've been through a lot. It's made us realize how fragile life is and how we want to spend it together."

"I get it." Kara sighed. "I'm sorry. I was just um- surprised. But, this is great. I'm happy for you."

At that, Lena picked her head up. She smiled at Kara.

"Good, because I have a very important question I need to ask you."

"Oh?" Kara's stomach flipped. 

Lena had that twinkle in her eye, the kind she got when she told Kara about a new idea for an invention or a recent discovery, something she was passionate about.

"Kara, will you be my maid of honor?"

Kara swallow the lump in her throat. "I- I'd love to."

Lena's smile brightened even more. She surged forward to hug Kara, who wasn't able to reciprocate with her usual super strength embrace. Instead, Kara lazily held her arms over Lena, hovering slightly, feeling more like a ghost than a person.

"I'm so excited." Lena whispered into Kara's ear.

"I'm excited for you." Kara fibbed. "Mostly excited because a wedding means a three tiered cake."

James and Lena both laughed. 

"I know the best bakery, I'll ask Eve if she can schedule a tasting for us sometime this week. We need to make plans fast if we want everything to be ready in time." Lena said. 

"You just got engaged this morning." Kara reminded them. "No need to jump into the details this soon. Enjoy being engaged for now."

"I wish we could, but we don't have time for that." Lena lamented.

"Why not?"

"Because, we're getting married at the end of the month, our one year anniversary." James informed her.

Kara felt like the world was crashing down around her. Colors blurred and she had the sensation of falling down a bottomless hole at high speed. Her mouth fell open in shock. 

"It's a special day to us, so that's why we picked it." Lena explained.

"And again, why wait?" James said.

Kara was froze in a dumbfounded stupor.

James patted her on the shoulder and began making his way to his office door. 

"Speaking of plans, I have to call someone's cousin and ask him if he'll be my best man."

Lena nodded as she watched him leave. Once he was gone, she took Kara's hand.

"Thank you so much for being my maid of honor. I've never had a friend like you before. You being there for me on my wedding day means everything to me."

"Of course." Kara whispered. "What are friends for?"

Lena gave Kara another quick hug. 

"I better get going too. I have all of Pinterest to search through to find the perfect wedding dress."

As Lena walked away, Kara kept staring at the place where she'd stood. Kara was now looking at a wall with a calendar. Her body filled with dread at the visualization of the 31 days she had left before Lena and James married.


	2. 28 Days

The setting was a dream: the couch at Lena's L-Corp office, a table full of different flavor cakes in front of them. The conversation was a nightmare: Lena going over wedding details for her rapidly approaching nuptials.

"I would go with Oscar de la Renta, but I'm not sure if he'll be able to make the dress in time. That was the problem when I called the Alexander Mcqueen fashion house. Then of course, after finding the dress, there needs to be time for alterations." Lena was saying.

Kara stuffed cake into her mouth every few seconds, pretending to take the tasting very seriously. She silently sat there, nodding along, as Lena spoke. But deep down, Kara was feeling nauseous, and not from all the cake.

"Who will I get to do my makeup? And, what kind of look should I go for? Which do you like better: the sweet soft pink lip or the sexy deep red lip?"

Lena asked it with a smile that showed off the sexy deep red lipstick she was wearing that night. Kara had notice from the second she saw Lena, she always took notice of Lena's lips. But, this time she had a valid reason to stare and took full advantage of it. Kara watched Lena's tongue ever so slightly slip out and lick her lips. 

"Definitely the deep red." Kara answered. 

Lena looked satisfied. She made a note of Kara's choice in her binder, which was thick with wedding details. Lena flicked through the binder, glancing over several pages, a dreamy look on her face.

"I'll need waterproof mascara."

Kara mumbled as she took a bite of cake, "So will I."

"I've thought a lot about how my parents won't be there."

Lena's eyes became misty. She smiled melancholically. Kara took her hand. 

"I'm sorry, Lena. They don't deserve to be there. It's a day for you to be happy, and they could never make you happy."

"I know. I've dealt with my emotional baggage over my parents. I thought I was past the point where I longed for them to be different, to be actual parents instead of just figures in my life. For my father to still be here, for my mother to be a decent person. I'd given up on that daydream years ago. It's just that-"

Lena abruptly stopped in the middle of her sentence. She blinked away tears. Kara wrapped her arm around her best friend, holding her tight. 

"I- I never imagined what it would feel like to not have a mom and dad on my wedding day." Lena croaked.

Kara kept holding Lena, hoping that her touch could comfort Lena. She thought about how lonely Lena had been all her life, until now. Kara wanted to make sure Lena knew she was never going to feel like that again.

"I never expected that one day I'd be getting married." Lena admitted.

The confession was soft, barely above a whisper. Surprised, Kara scrunched her eyebrows. 

"Why not?" 

Lena looked at Kara like she was shocked Kara wasn't understanding something obvious.

"Because I've never been loved before. I've only been two things, either a pawn in other people's games or a suspicious, frigid woman, with the ability only to make people feel fear. I wasn't sure if I was capable of being loved."

Kara was suddenly aware of Lena's breath on her neck as they leaned on one another. It was shallow and quick. 

"Lena," Kara said tenderly. "You are so loved."

She swallowed. This was the perfect opportunity to tell Lena just how much Kara loved her. While Kara was thinking up a dramatic speech for her declaration, Lena sat up. Taken aback, Kara looked at Lena, dejected.

Lena walked over to her desk and picked up a photo of her and James.

"James is the only person who could love me. I love him too. But still, it's hard sometimes. I wonder if he's ever suspicious of me. Does he really see past my name and into who I am?"

"He does."

As much as James and Lena's relationship agonized Kara, she had to admit that James is a good man, who she knows cares for Lena.

Lena hung her head.

"Sometimes I think he's embarrassed of me."

"What makes you say that?"

"Clark Kent is James' best friend. He's going to be the best man at our wedding. But, James still hasn't introduced me to him. I wonder if that's for my sake or Clark's. Save me from trudging through the stigma Clark undoubtably has for me, just like everyone else, or if it's because he doesn't want Clark to have to be around me."

Kara got up and went over to Lena.

"Clark is uh- He's a little.... Shy! He just needs to get to know you, he's like that with everyone. He doesn't hold any prejudice against you."

That was a lie and Kara knew it. But, it made Lena's eyes brighten, so to Kara, it was worth it. She knew Clark would come to see Lena for the amazing person she is eventually. 

Lena giggled to herself.

Kara smirked and folded her arms.

"What is it?"

"Nothing, nothing." Lena said.

"Oh, come on! You have to tell me!"

Lena lifted her head to look at Kara. For a moment, the world stopped. It was just the two of them, locked in a peaceful, mutually admiring gaze.

"I just realized that it was you, Kara, who showed me that I could be loved, not James."

Kara couldn't believe what she was hearing. It felt like a fantasy she was imagining. 

"You were my first real friend." Lena continued. "You showed me that I could be seen for me, not my family's past. It's because of you that I felt like I might be worthy of someone's love. I've never thanked you for that."

"You don't have to. It was an honor to do it."

"Still, thank you, Kara Danvers. You saved me from my isolation. My hero."

Kara blushed so hard her cheeks looked like peaches. 

"What are friends for?"

"So um- I was going to just walk myself down the aisle. But, since you helped me get to a place where I could be ready for love, and since you're my best friend, maybe you could uh- walk with me?

Kara pictured herself next to Lena in a white dress, holding her hand as they proceeded to the alter. It was something Kara had thought about before, but would snap herself out of it because the butterflies it gave her were too much. The familiar flutter of butterflies overwhelmed Kara now. She wanted to do this for Lena. But, how much more painful would the wedding be if she had to walk Lena right into James' arms? 

Lena's anxious, expectant smile urged Kara to answer. Unable to resist her best friend's puppy dog eyes, Kara agreed. 

"I'd love to walk you down the aisle."


End file.
